


let the melody move you

by ricepuppies



Series: KyouHaba Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, KyouHaba Week, im trash for these nerds, kyoutani's potty mouth, violin player!yahaba, yahaba u is a damn lie, you can pinpoint exactly when kyoutani's kokoro went doki doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing here?!"<br/>Alternatively: a composition, an awakening, and a kiss</p><p>(plants/music✔)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the melody move you

**Author's Note:**

> just a btw, the check mark in the chapter title indicates which prompt im writing for

  Kyoutani wasn’t one for classical music.

  Yahaba wasn’t one to have an audience when he practiced his violin.

  Which is why as soon as Yahaba caught a glimpse of Kyoutani Kentarou of all people, entering the supposedly empty music room that no one ever used, his bow screeched across the strings and made the most god awful sound known to man. 

  “What the hell are you doing here?!” Yahaba let his arms go slack at his sides, his violin smacking against his thigh harder than he would’ve liked.

  Kyoutani sat, in all his glory, atop one of the old speakers used for the rock band club. His uniform was disheveled, the tie was loosened and his jacket was tied around his waist. And to top it off, he was wearing the worst shit eating grin. It annoyed Yahaba so much, he felt like marching over there and kissing it straight off his stupid face.

Wait, _what_?

  He set down the violin and bow to run his hands down his face with an exasperated sigh. Of all days Kyoutani decided to show up, it had to be the one day where he was having a gay crisis.  
 

 _Perfect_. Just fan- _fucking_ -tastic

 

  “You still haven’t answered my question, though. What are you doing here?” Yahaba cocked an eyebrow at Kyoutani, trying to look as unbothered as he could.

  “I heard this god awful sound coming from one of the music rooms, went to go investigate, and I found a nerdlord who looks exactly like you, playing whatever the fuck that is.” He jerked his head in the direction of Yahaba’s violin. “I almost didn’t believe it was you until your fingers slipped off the bow and got cut on the strings. You curse like a sailor, you know.”

  Yahaba hid his band aid covered fingertips in his pockets, severely self conscious now that Kyoutani knew the reason behind his injuries.

  “S-so what? A lot of people curse, and a lot of people get cuts on their fingertips. Why'd you come inside just to see me?”

 Kyoutani bit his knuckle, cheeks colored cherry red. Yahaba felt himself smile slightly. For once, Kyoutani actually looked cute.

  “I-uh, you-um-“ Kyoutani began biting at his lip, obviously embarrassed.

  “I thought you looked pretty while playing. It sounded kinda pretty too.” , he managed to splutter out.

  Yahaba blushed darkly, pink spreading to his ears. No one had ever complimented him like that. His parents usually told him that he could do better, and most people didn’t stay around long enough to hear the more complicated parts of his pieces. 

  “I’ve never been complimented like that. Um, thank you, I guess.” Yahaba hid his blush in his hands, the tips of his ears flushing a dark pink.

  “But it’s not like I like you or anything, you fake piece of shit.” Kyoutani coughed.

  “Thanks..”, he replied dryly, even though his heart didn’t match how he felt.

 _‘Shigeru, gain some self control!'_ , he screamed internally. ‘ _It’s not like you have a crush on him or something!_ '

  Oh no.  
 

  No. Never. Not at all.  
 

  He could _not_ have a crush on Kyoutani Kentarou.

  Groaning, Yahaba picked up his violin and flipped through his sheet music until he found a song that would get his mind off his current situation. Once he was satisfied, Yahaba began slowly moving the bow across the strings of the violin as a warm up before beginning to play. The song itself was slow and melancholic, yet it resonated deep within him. It reminded him of rain, dismal and sad, but steady and relaxing. Before he knew it, he had played the last measure, signaling the end of the song.

According to the silence behind him, Kyoutani was speechless for once. Either that or he had fallen asleep.

  Surprisingly enough, when Yahaba turned around, Kyoutani looked deeply fascinated.  
His eyes were wide, mouth parted in awe, cheeks dusted with pink.

  “Wow. That was _amazing_.”  
 

  Just those 4 words sent an arrow right through Yahaba’s heart.  

  Fighting the butterflies in his stomach, he moved over to sit near Kyoutani, their pinkies brushing together.

  “You know, I only have to pack up after this. Afterwards, do you wanna go get dinner or something? My treat.” He leaned forward, slightly invading the other boy’s personal space. Kyoutani moved to face him, and he realized how insanely close their faces were. Yet they both moved a bit further, and their lips met in the middle.

  The warmth was nice and inviting. Kyoutani tasted sweet, like the strawberry lip balm Yahaba always saw him use, along with the distinct taste of cinnamon candies. Yahaba smiled a bit, sliding his tongue in between Kyoutani's lips before pulling away and kicking at his swollen lips. Kyoutani’s eyes were open in surprise, and his hands hovered over Yahaba’s waist in a way that was innocently cute.

  “If I’m not mistaken, it looks like you have a crush on me, Kyoutani Kentarou.”, Yahaba chuckled, brushing his index finger along Kyoutani's bottom lip  
 

  Kyoutani grumbled something along the lines of “ _no shit_ , you fake bastard.” , but he was blushing to the tops of his ears.

  “C’mon , I’ll even let you pick where we go.”  
Yahaba slid off the speakers, then began packing up his things, making sure not to wrinkle his sheet music. He had barely clicked the lock closed on his violin case before Kyoutani dragged him out of the building, still grumbling.

  Yahaba laughed, a very musical sound to Kyoutani’s ears, as he was dragged off the school campus.

  “You know, you aren’t nearly as bad as people say. I still think you’re an asshole, but you have some taste, which is a plus.” 

  “Shut up, before I regret taking you up on this dinner offer.”

  The brown haired boy continued giggling, much to Kyoutani’s dismay _and_ delight. 

  “For a piece of shit like yourself, you sure do make pretty sounds.”

  Kyoutani smirked as he heard Yahaba choke on his laughter, the giggles now reduced to raspy wheezing.

  “Pretty?! Me?! You’re lying.” 

  “You’re damn right I was, you goody two shoes.”

( ~~Kyoutani did end up loosening his hold on Yahaba’s wrist, though. Yahaba didn’t even notice until they had reached Lawson's and Kyoutani’s blush red hand was clasped around his own~~.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i was so scared to post this jfc help me im a mess
> 
> //sweats
> 
> this did not go according to keikaiku


End file.
